


Nobility

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Canon Divergence: Post-Kyiv, Bernie and Serena are in a secret relationship.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Nobility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rauz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/gifts).



> I posted a list of [Intimacy Prompts](https://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/644786158056996864/intimancy-prompts) and invited people to pick one or two for me to write. Rauz picked four (4!) for me to write: 23 - wearing someone’s clothes + 32 - neck kisses + 50 - patching up a wound + 57 - secretly dating

“What am I going to do with you?” asks Serena worriedly as she patches up Bernie’s wounds. The ridiculously noble woman had jumped in front of her to prevent her from being knocked over by a cyclist who was definitely not paying sufficient attention to where he was going as he was fiddling with his phone, and Bernie had been knocked over instead, straight into a rough stone wall, which had left her with several nasty grazes.

“Kiss me?” Bernie asks hopefully, giving Serena a winning smile.

Serena glances automatically at the blinds and the door, both of which she’d closed before starting to patch Bernie up since she needed to take off her badly torn shirt. No one on AAU knows they’re dating, not yet. She’s preferred to keep it a secret for the time being, after the mockery she’d endured when Bernie had run off to Kyiv. 

She leans down to where Bernie is perched on her desk and presses a kiss to the side of her neck, which makes Bernie gasp and Serena smile, then she straightens up a little and presses a second kiss to her mouth, eliciting a hum of pleasure. She deepens the kiss, her tongue slipping easily into Bernie’s mouth, and feels the other woman’s arms wrap across her back, holding her securely. Eventually, they part for air, then Serena kisses the other side of Bernie’s neck.

“Feeling any better?” she asks tenderly.

“Yes, thank you,” Bernie says with another hum of pleasure as Serena nibbles lightly along her collarbone. 

“I’d better lend you my spare shirt,” she says. “Since yours is torn.”

“Or you could lend me your hoodie,” Bernie suggests.

“My shirt’s not good enough for you?” Serena asks, straightening up, then frowning down at Bernie.

“It’s not -that,” she says. “I’m just feeling cold all of a sudden.”

Serena frowns again as she realises that Bernie’s starting to shiver quite violently. “Delayed shock,” she says. “The adrenaline’s worn off.”

Bernie nods, her teeth chattering, and Serena pulls away from her to open the bottom drawer of her desk and take out the neatly folded grey Holby City Hospital hoodie that she keeps stored in there. 

“Here,” she says, shaking out the folds and helping Bernie to put it on.

“Thanks.” Bernie zips it up, all the way to the neck, then pulls up the hood, before tying the strings into a neat bow beneath her chin. 

Serena can’t help chuckling at this, then she leans in for another, much briefer kiss. “Come on then, hero, time to get you home and warmed up properly.”

“Ding dong,” Bernie says, clearly recovering rapidly from the shock if the comical leer she directs at Serena is anything to go by.

“Get out of here,” Serena says chidingly.

“Yes, ma’am!” Bernie slides off Serena’s desk, snaps off a salute, then saunters over to the door, snagging her satchel from the top of her own desk and dropping the strap over her left shoulder so that it rests against her right hip. She grabs Serena’s handbag, which she accepts, before leading the way out of the office. They slip across the ward without being spotted, then make their way out to the car park. 

“Are you going to be okay to drive?” Serena asks worriedly.

“I think so,” Bernie says, sounding quite confident. “I’m no longer shaking or cold so I think the shock’s wearing off now.”

“Good. All the same you lead, and I’ll follow.”

“Okay.”

They get into their cars and Serena follows Bernie out of the car park, keeping a close eye on the sports car in front of her in case Bernie should have a relapse. She doesn’t really believe she will, given Bernie’s background as a trauma surgeon who’s worked under fire, but she thinks it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Fortunately, they arrive safely at Serena’s and park their cars on the drive, then Serena lets them into the house. Jason isn’t home tonight as he’s staying at Greta’s for the night and Serena’s looking forward to an evening free of quiz shows and World’s Strongest Man. She loves her nephew dearly and is incredibly glad to have him in her life, but she’ll freely admit to appreciating it when the TV’s not on constantly.

The two of them leave their bags, coats, and shoes in the hall, then make their way to the kitchen, where Bernie helps her to get dinner going, before they head upstairs to get changed.

“If you leave your shirt with me, I’ll stitch it up again,” Serena tells Bernie as she strips out of the hoodie, then the torn shirt.

Bernie drops the shirt and wraps her arms around Serena, kissing her deeply for several minutes until they’re both breathless.

“Why are you so nice to me?” she asks, nuzzling into the crook of Serena’s neck.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” asks Serena, humming appreciation as teeth nip lightly at her skin before a tongue soothes the nip. “You’re a rather nice woman and I more than like you.”

That makes Bernie straighten up, laughing as she does. “Oh love,” she says, “are you ever going to let me forget that?”

Serena smirks. “Not any time soon, at any rate.”

“Then let me see if I can make you forget for now, even if it’s only temporarily.” Bernie crowds Serena backwards until she bumps into the bed, then falls onto it. Whereupon Bernie demonstrates her straightforward strategy, not only for making Serena forget the phrase ‘I more than like you’, but also her own name and everything else.

They’re a little late having dinner because Bernie had left Serena too blissed out to even move, let alone get dressed and make her way downstairs. Not that Serena’s complaining. Such spontaneity is normally out of the question with Jason’s schedule to adhere to, so it’s nice to indulge when the opportunity arises.

And after dinner they’ll cuddle up on the sofa and read together.


End file.
